


She Lac The Attrac

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Girl Love/Girl Up [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Jemma Simmons, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Melinda May, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Memes, did i get the timeline right? who knows, what even is time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Jemma had no idea that May even knew what a meme was, let alone how to use one.But she does, and Jemma loves it.





	She Lac The Attrac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbears (DrZebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/gifts).



> So. I meant for this to be a crack fic. But then my brain ran away with the idea. OH WELL IT'S STILL KIND OF FUNNY SO THAT'S A WIN

Jemma wasn’t entirely sure how it had started.

Well, actually she did. She had come out of May as aromantic, and May to her as asexual. It was a nice comfort at the time; to know that there was a similar experience shared between them.

Jemma had expected that they’d just sort of, go on with their lives, saving the world and whatnot. She had thought that the only thing would change is that they’d be just a little bit closer. 

What had  _ actually _ happened was the last thing Jemma would have even imagined happening.

She hadn’t even been aware that May  _ knew _ what a meme was, let alone how to use them.

But Jemma was glad she did; it was glorious. She was sure that at least half of her saved photos on her phone were the memes May had sent her. 

How it had started, Jemma knew full well. How it had become a competition, however, she hadn’t the foggiest.

She supposed she had just felt compelled to send May one back, and it had become a back and forth. At some point they must have decided to try to one-up each other, and it had become a game. Jemma loved it.

Jemma smiled to herself and pressed ‘send’ on her [lateset find](https://78.media.tumblr.com/33f144aab1f1c847921233354b553428/tumblr_ozscvowCF21vafaqmo1_1280.png). She knew better than to hope May would admit that she won, but for some reason, that stubborn sliver of irrational hope remained. 

Sometimes she hated how headstrong she was. In her head, she knew it was illogical; May would find a way to win. But, still that stupid feeling persisted. 

It didn’t help that May let out an amused hum from the couch, with a smile ghosting her lips.

* * *

 

Nothing else happened for the rest of the week, and Jemma assumed that either May had given up and was just too proud to admit it, or May was planning her final blow that would absolutely destroy Jemma.

Knowing May, Jemma knew that it was most likely the latter. Still, she could wish for the former, right?

That week turned into two, as May helped Coulson once again rebuild Shield. Two weeks turned into a month, which turned into six months, which turned into a year...then two… and then three.

Between May training the new recruits, and Jemma fighting to keep their team together, and both of them being sent out on more missions than they could count, neither one of them had time to continue their little game. 

It had been so long that Jemma had forgotten it had even been a thing. She, and the others, had so much crap to work through that she didn’t even have time to think about something as silly and trivial as the game. 

They’d found a place to lay low for a while, to let the whole Most Wanted thing blow over. Jemma and Fitz were snuggled up on the beanbag, both fiddling with their phones, using a secure internet connection set up by Daisy.

Nobody was talking, everybody busy processing the events of the past...however long it had been. The LMDs, the Framework, The Lighthouse...it seemed like a lifetime’s worth of trauma shoved into a couple of weeks. 

Jemma wondered how often they’d be able to bounce back before they broke.

In the deafening silence, Jemma’s phone pinged. All heads turned. Jemma ignored them and opened her email; the source of the ping. She feared the worst - that the authorities had somehow sent her a message and presented her with some sort of ultimatum to turn herself and her team in.

For this reason, she didn’t bother to check the sender, figuring that if it was what she feared, it was best to get it over with quickly. 

But what she was greeted with was the last thing that she expected.

Jemma chortled loudly, slapping her hand over her mouth. Again, all heads turned towards her, but she ignored them. Her eyes slid over to May, a soft smile gracing her lips. May shifted on the couch, opening her arm for Jemma to cuddle with her. 

Jemma eagerly accepted the invitation, practically leaping onto May for a hug. As she got comfortable, her eyes finally let a few tears go. Just a few of the tears that she’d been holding in for weeks, unable to let them out because she had to keep going.

But now, she could let them loose. It was just that not all of them wanted to come right now. But she was okay with that. 

She turned her chin up to look May in the face.

May looked tired, like the rest of them did; wrinkled with the stress of having to keep on going for the sake of the world. She looked ready to throw in the towel, but having made a decision not to, because they’d come too far to give up now. She looked as if it were all too much, but she’d keep bearing it, like the rest of them, because that’s what they promised to do when they signed up. To bear the brunt for the rest of the world.

Despite all that, Jemma could see a distant twinkle in her eye; a glow of her past. A reminder of the remaining playfulness and stubborn optimism that somehow they were making the world better. 

“Thank you,” Jemma whispered, burying her face in May’s shoulder. She felt May’s chest reverberate in a quiet and amused hum, as her arm wrapped tightly and protectively around Jemma. 

The lot of them relapsed into a slightly less solemn silence, until May spoke up. 

“So, do I win?”

Jemma let out a loud laugh. “Yeah. You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did make that meme all by myself tyvm :D


End file.
